Finding New Love
by Dark-demon-angel
Summary: Kagome heart is broken and she must find a new love and Sesshomaru needs a mate. What will happen. R&R Ples!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is my second story me and my buddy made I hope you like it.

It was a new day for Kagome since Inuyasha had left her for Iya she has been a emotional train wreck.   
  
Kagome: " What am I going to do" She cried  
  
Miroku talking with Songo "what are we going to do Songo I mean Inuyasha is happy and Kagome is crying all the time she won't even be in his presence"  
  
songo is not paying attention  
  
she slowly gets up and walks over to Kagome to try and comfort her  
  
" O hello Sango what do you want?"  
  
S "I came to see how you are "  
  
" I'm fine...... O who can I kidding I'm terrible I can't stop crying"  
  
S "You should just go on a trip by your selff for a few days and try to forget about him"  
  
" Good idea maybe I'll find someone new" Kagomes a little happier  
  
S "that is right and you can take out your anger on all the demon's that show up"  
  
" Well I better go then. Bye" Hugs Sango  
  
S "I will see you later Kagome and bring back a man"  
  
" I will" Waves good bye and starts her journey  
  
Kagome enters the first village  
  
In sess's castle "I need to fine a mate but every time i do i end up killing them. Maby i need some one other then a demon"  
  
J:" Yes master that would be a exalant idea"  
  
boy in village "Look, Look a strange lady just entered the village"  
  
Everybody looks at Kagome  
  
" Ummm hi"  
  
man "What do you want here stranger this is a peacfull villang what do you want with us?"  
  
" I am looking for a man that will protcect me"  
  
Woman "You will find no sutch man here you wench"  
  
" Sorry" Leaves quickly  
  
sess is deep in thought  
  
J:" Master who do you have in mind for a mate?"  
  
"I am wondering who Inuyasha found i believe that is another half-demon"  
  
"I do not know"  
  
" O yes master this girl Inuyasha found her name is Iya and they are in love"  
  
"Why would he leave Kagome?"  
  
" What I herd was Kagome did not trust Inuyasha as much as this Iya girl did and in the end the two be came closer friends then in love."  
  
"Well he dose not know a good woman when he finds one"  
  
" Master are you thinking about.."  
  
"What is it"  
  
" Having Kagome as your mate?"  
  
"possibly but it depends" jumps off  
  
Kagome is sitting down thinking " Well maybe Koga still loves me he was kindof cute"   
  
Koga ' well i found a nice mate and a demon at that mutch stronger then Kagome. But still'  
  
" I shall keep looking"  
  
Sess is walking through a forest and demons apear wanting the Lords shipbut sess kills them quickly and is on his way  
  
Kagome gets up and walks to the next village  
  
Enters next village  
  
a boy says the same thing as last time  
  
' Don't do what I did last time' "I am looking for some work"  
  
man "we have no work for a female"  
  
" Thank you anyway" She leaves again  
  
" This was a bad idea"


	2. A Night Alone

Sess is getting closer to where Kagome is located  
  
All of a sudden a handsome young man appears  
  
And sees Kagome  
  
" Uh Hello" Kagome says to the stranger  
  
guy sees Kag and starts to think perverted thoughts "What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like thes" aproches Kag and puts his arm around her wast and rubs her butt  
  
" WHOA there!" steps away from him quickly " Do you know a monk named Miroku?"  
  
Guy: "No is he your man"  
  
" No but you remind me of him and you no what I do to him when he makes a move like that?"  
  
Guy: "What sleep with him?"  
  
" No this" Slaps the guy so hard he passes out and she runs away  
  
guy faints  
  
" Ewwww that guy scares me"  
  
Nightfalls come and Kag decides to take a break  
  
sess seats up camp not too fae away from where Kag is  
  
Kagome finds a a hot spring and washes up  
  
bandets see some one in the springs and the leader decides to check it out  
  
Kag doesn't hear anybody because she is in deep thought  
  
bandat aproches  
  
Kagome is still is thinking  
  
bandet see her and thinks 'she would be a fine woman for me' lunges at Kagome  
  
kag wakes up and screams " EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"  
  
Sess hears a scream and recognises it he jumps up and heads for the sorce of the scream  
  
" GO AWAY!!!!!" Kagome Screams  
  
sess showes up and attackes the bandet  
  
Kag screams again when she sees Sess " EKKKKK"  
  
after he kills the bandet he turns and leaves Kagome alone  
  
" Whoa what happen" Kag rubs her eyes  
  
sess is back at his camp  
  
Kag gets out and gets dressed  
  
Sess falles asleep at his camp  
  
' Was that who I think it was naa couldn't be' she falls asleep  
  
Morning comes  
  
sess was up soon after the sun ruised and headed to the hot springs to relax for a while  
  
kagome is still asleep having nightmares about Iya and Inuyasha  
  
" INUYASHA!!" Kagomes screams as she wakes up in a cold sweat  
  
sess being in the hot springs at the time heard it but did not react  
  
" What an a nightmare"  
  
Sess is thinking ' why did she call my brothers name are the rumers true'  
  
Kagome gets up and goes to find some breakfast  
  
gets out and dressed and goes to find some food as well  
  
" O boy apples." Kag reaches up and grabs a couple apples  
  
sess killed a demon for food   
  
" These are good." She grabs some more and buts them in her backpack  
  
" Well I'm glad the nexts stop is a city so I know I'll find somebody there"  
  
Sess continues walking  
  
Kag enters the city 


	3. New Job New Guy

sess tryes to avoid it  
  
Kag finds a nice hotel with a help wanted sign " Well I need some kind of job"  
  
She enters the hotel  
  
" Hello"  
  
sess needed to keep a low profile so he decided to cover up his demonic powers and get a job he noticed the hotel and walked in hotel manager "Well Hello are you in need of a jod?" he asked Kagome  
  
" Yes I am"  
  
"Well we have 2 openings left you are hiered"  
  
" Thank you very much when do I start?"  
  
"tommarow till then you can take a look around"  
  
" Okay"  
  
Kag walks around the hotel figuring out where everything is  
  
the manager sees Sess or Shark in his kurent form and runes over to him and the same conversation goes on  
  
Kag see Shark and decides to say hi  
  
: walks up to Shark  
  
"Hello I'm Kagome"  
  
"Hello my name is Shark"  
  
(A/N: My friend made up the name)  
  
" It's nice to meet you." Kag smiles at him  
  
"As it is to meet you" 'so the rumers are true my brother heard Kagome' he tryes to serpress a growl  
  
" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.?"  
  
"Yes i will see you tomorow"  
  
goes to where the workers sleep  
  
does the same but the girls room  
  
Kag enters and is greated by many other women workers  
  
Sess is the only guy that was hiered so he had the entier place to himself  
  
Kag made many new friends but her best friend was Kia  
  
on the first day 'Shark' was shown how to do his job and he excelled at it  
  
Kia showed Kagome how to do her job it was so easy but it was fun with a friend  
  
Shark had to do many things but he was so fast and good he had most of the day to himself 'i should have found a different place to work this is to easy even for a lord'  
  
Kag took it slow so she could talk to Kia  
  
Ka: " Hey have you met Shark yet?"  
  
She ask Kia  
  
Kia "No but i have heard about him he is suposed to be really cute and single"  
  
" Really hes single."  
  
" ya isn't that hard to believe a good looking guy like that single"  
  
" Yeah I know"  
  
"Did you meet him yet?"  
  
" Yep I introduced myself to him yesterday"  
  
"Wow i think that you are the only person so far to talk to him. what did he say to you?"  
  
" Not much just his name and that he would see me today"  
  
"Hi said that he would see you!!" screached Kia   
  
" Well duh we work in the same place of course he will see me it doesn't mean anything"  
  
"But still he might like you."  
  
" I don't know"  
  
one of the other girls had over heared the conversation and ran to tell her firends the news spread like wild fire and soon all the girls were asking Kagome what he sounded like when he talked and things like that for the rest of the day  
  
" O my god I have to get out of this place for a while. Lucky me my shifts over"  
  
Kag leaves and finds a place to eat  
  
some of the girls run after Kagome to ask more questions but are stoped by the manager  
  
Kagome enters her fav restraunt  
  
sess is eating in his room at the moment listening to the girl in the hotel scream at the mention of his name 'how pathetic'  
  
Kag orders her usual and eats and leaves  
  
' I have to do something else I'll go to the waterfall'  
  
sess is going out to see the sites around the town (the cliff waterfall ect.)  
  
: Kag sits on a rock and plays with the water  
  
Sess heads towords the waterfall  
  
' What to do what to do? '  
  
shark shows up and sees Kag "Well hello again Kagome" he says in a very calm cool voice  
  
" Hello Shark" in a voice like ' o not u again'  
  
"Is some thing the matter"  
  
" Yeah the girls at the hotel is whats the matter"  
  
"Was it i that caused you this dismay?"  
  
" No you are just find in fact all the girls want to date you but decide to ask me what your like"  
  
"Well then i will have to talk to them so that they will cause you no more stress"  
  
" Thank you but I might just quiet and go on to another city"  
  
"And why might that be "  
  
" The job is to easy and boreing I will miss Kia but hey thats life you lose the ones you love"  
  
(A/N by the way shark has a very light blond almost white hair slightly shorter then sess's and he wares clothes like his normal just ne fluffy and armor)  
  
"Well easy work easy mony that is why i took the job and you cant try to find better wages" smiles at Kagome "Will you not give this town a chance?"  
  
" I guess only cause you persuaded me to"  
  
"Good." he says as he gets up ant startes to walk off  
  
" Good night" She yells to him   
  
"Night Kagome i will see you tommarow" he calles over his sholder still as calm and cool as ever  
  
heads to his room hoping no girls will see him  
  
Kagome finally goes to her room when everybody is asleep 


	4. Is this love?

the next day shark is done with his work befor the girls even wake up  
  
Kagome also wakes up early. She does all her cleaning rooms so she can have the day to herself  
  
when Shark is done he heads to the cliff  
  
: Kag gets cleaned up when she is done and eats a apple  
  
Then she leaves to the market to find some new clothes  
  
sess goes back to his room so that the girls don't see him 'why do girls posses over me so mutch even the demon women do'  
  
: Kag goes to the market and gets some cute clothes " Finally I can get out of the school uniform"  
  
'i must find a woman Rin needs a mother figure to help her when she dose not want to come to me'  
  
' this outfit is to suggestive i must try to blend in with the normal humans' walks to the market to get some new outfits  
  
Kagome trys on a lot of colthes and buys as many too " Few all this shopping makes a girl hungry."  
  
" O look shoe sale!"  
  
runs to the shoes  
  
Sess finds 5 outfits he likes and heads to the local diner for lunch  
  
When done with the shoes goes to her fav diner  
  
Kagome enters diner and gets her normal seat  
  
shark happens to be in the table next to Kagome  
  
" Hello Nan I would like my usual" Kag tells here waitress  
  
N: " Ok b right out"  
  
when the waitress comes to him he asks for the all meat meal   
  
While Kagome waits for her meal she grabs a piece of paper and starts writing down something  
  
shark sees her but decides to leave her alone for the time being  
  
' Hmm and if I show the manger how well I've been doing I might get premoted.' Writes it all down  
  
and puts the paper away  
  
waits for his meal to arive   
  
Nan comes bak with her food N: " Here you go sweety." K: " O thank you put it on my tab"  
  
Nan reternes with shark's meal N :"I don't see how you can eat so mutch meat and nothing else" S : dose not reply  
  
Kag finishes her meal and just sits and relax for a while  
  
fineshes and pays his bill in full then leaves  
  
heads to the cliff  
  
Kag gets up a says good bye to everyone in the diner  
  
' Well time to sight see'  
  
'I need to talk to some of the single weman in the village and if i do not find a mate here i will move on to the next town' keeps thinking   
  
Kag goes to the cliff and finds Shark  
  
" Hey Shark"  
  
'who should i talk to first' he thinks not seeing or sencing Kagome  
  
snaps out of it "Ohh Hello Kagome"  
  
'well i guess that answers my question'  
  
" What are you doing here"  
  
"Thinking about what i am going to do with my life"  
  
" That is always a good thing to do that is why I started to travel"  
  
"Well I need some one who is willing to help take care of a young girl i adopted"  
  
" Really whats her name"  
  
"Rin"  
  
" What a beautiful name. She must be so happy to have a friend like you."  
  
"She looks up to me like i am her father"  
  
" That is wonderful"  
  
Sess smiles sweetly at the thought of Rin  
  
"she is a very luky girl to"  
  
" So why don't you ask one of the girls at the hotel I'm sure they would love too." ' So would I but I don't want to tell him that '  
  
"I need some one calm and colective like you are not that i am saying any thing of corse" Shark says trying to hide a blush  
  
" Well umm I think I would love to help you out"  
  
Kagome turns bright red  
  
hears a noise behind him and hears girls giggleing "I will be seeing you later Lady-Kagome" he says as he kisses her hand and then jumps off  
  
" Wow" ' O my god I must be the luckiest girl ever'  
  
back at his room 'why did I tell her about Rin shourly she will see that i am inuyasha's brother and run in fear'  
  
Kagome goes back to her room  
  
she lays on her bed  
  
eats some meat and thinks about what he had told Kagome  
  
Hmmm Rin where have I herd that name its on the tip of my tounge' All of a sudden Kia comes in  
  
" Hey Kia"  
  
Kia "What's up Kagome? where were you all day?"  
  
" Just hanging around" ' I don't want anyone to know bout me and Shark'  
  
"Ohh well where did you go?"  
  
" Market, diner, and the cliff"  
  
" Why?"  
  
"Ohh how nice. by the way have you seen Shark i still don't know what he look's like"  
  
"Jus wonderen"  
  
" he is probly in his room"  
  
" I haven't seen him all day"  
  
"Dose he ever leave his room and do his work?"  
  
" Yes he gets up early and does it"  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
" So the girls won't bother him"  
  
" I saw him this morning when I did my chorse"  
  
"so that is why you didn't show up for work today."  
  
" No I did but I was early moring shift"  
  
the next day Shark is up as usual doing his job  
  
then he heads to the cafe for there all meat meal  
  
Kagome sleeps in for she has after noon shift  
  
She gets up at 10 gets ready eats lunch by then its 12 so she does her chorse  
  
Sess heads to the waterfall for a change in senery  
  
After that she talks to the manger and she gets a raise now she is the clerk  
  
She goes out side and looks for a hot spring 


	5. New Life

'well it has been ages since i had a dip in the hot springs i think i will have one today' he rushes off to the springs and gets in after he undresses  
  
" Finally theres a hot spring" she gets on the girl side and undresses   
  
hears some one on the other side and silently prepares for battle   
  
Kag gets in  
  
he turned into his human form after relising that it was only Kagome 'wait only Kagome how could i kid my self she is much more then 'only Kagome' '  
  
' Hmm Shark why does it seem I know you from somewhere' Finally it hits her  
  
' Why does he want me then?'  
  
' i hope Kagome dosn't find out who i really am'  
  
' if she dose will she run away?'  
  
' I shall be strong and well maybe hes changed'  
  
'Rin give me strangth to ask her'  
  
Kag gets out and dresses  
  
the next few days go by and Shark and Kagome do not talk or see even a glimps of each other untill  
  
Sess at the cliff thinking  
  
Kagome gets up early to see the sunrise on the cliff when she gets there she finds shark  
  
to deep in thought to sence her  
  
She sits nexts to him without saying a word  
  
relises some one is next to him he turns to see who is   
  
" Hello shark" Kagome say with out looking at him  
  
kind of surprised to see Kagome he slightly jumps but then reganes his composer and talks "Hello Kagome what are you doing up so early?"  
  
he says in a slightly relieved voice  
  
" Just wanted to see the sunrise. What are you doing here?"  
  
"thinking once again"  
  
" I see"  
  
'how can she get me to open up like this? i feel like i could tell her any thing in the world' just then a demon comes out of the woods and lunges and Kagome  
  
" Ahhhh"  
  
Shark leaps into action trans forming in to Sessomaru and getting inbetween Kagome and the demon he draws Tokigin and thrusts it at the demon killing it with one blow he then turnes to Kagome "Are you alright" he asks holding out his hand to her  
  
" I am now" grabs his hand  
  
pulles Kagome twords him as he turns back into Shark  
  
" Why didn't you tell me who you were?"  
  
"I was afraid that you would run"  
  
" I would of given you a chance"  
  
"Most mortal woman shun Demon's"  
  
" Not me over the years being with In...in... well your brother I have for some reason fallen in love with you not Inuyasha"  
  
"I did not know if you would trust the half-brother that broke your heart. But now i see."  
  
"Kagome would you be my woman?"  
  
" Of course Sess"  
  
leans in to give Kagome a kiss  
  
Kagome kisses Sess  
  
after the kiss breaks "we shall have to tell Rin she will be over joyed she realy lookes up to you. Did you know that Kagome?"  
  
" No I didn't I con not wait to meet her"  
  
smiles sweetly and mischeviously at Kagome  
  
Kagome Smiles back  
  
pickes Kagome up bridle style and heads for his castle  
  
Kag holds on tight  
  
they reach the castle in 2 days and Rin comes running to Sess "Lord Sessomaru you have reterned" cryes Rin as she embraces Sessomaru  
  
Kagome walks foward and looks at Rin  
  
"Who is this father" asked Rin kindly   
  
"This is you new mother Kagome" he replyed  
  
Kag: " Hello"  
  
"Wow I have a mother and a father" Rin squicked as she ran to Kagome to give her a hug  
  
Kagome hugs Rin  
  
flashback  
  
songo "as soon as you find a mane come back hear so i can meat him ok"  
  
" I will"   
  
end flashback  
  
' O no I can't show Sango Sess she would hate me'  
  
"is some thing the matter Kagome"  
  
" O nothing"  
  
sess looked at his woman creiosly "We will need to tell your firends as well"  
  
" Yes I know"  
  
"When shall we leave?"  
  
" It does not matter"  
  
"How about in one week?"  
  
" That would be good"  
  
a week pased farly fast and soon they were on the move Rin and Janken had come as well  
  
Kagome never let rin out of her sight  
  
They played together all the time  
  
they arived in five days but Sess had taken the form of Shark for the time being 


	6. Meeting

They arrive at the hut  
  
Songo" your back Kagome" Shark and company were wating in the forest for Kagome "Where is your man?"  
  
" He is in the forest waiting"  
  
"Well go and fetch him i want to meat the man you found"  
  
" OK" goes and gets shark and brings him back " Sango this is Shark"  
  
songo pulles Kag to the side "That is YOUR man he is so hot how did you meet him?"  
  
" At the place I worked at"  
  
"Where did you work were the other guys like that there?"  
  
" At a hotel and no he applied at the job the same time I did"  
  
"Can i have your man Kagome?"  
  
" no way he only loves me"  
  
" You have the prev"  
  
"I mean Miroku"  
  
"You actualy think i like him" songo blushes  
  
" Well yeah sometimes he can be a nice guy"  
  
the two go back over to Shark not knowing that he had over heard the conversation  
  
San: "Nice too meat you Shark" she said bowing slightly  
  
" Shark this is Sango"  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Songo"   
  
San "So Kagome when are you two going to get married?"  
  
" Umm we havein not talked about that yet."  
  
S "Ohh well we will have to talk about that tonight Kagome"  
  
" Yes we should"  
  
that evning at the dinner table  
  
only songo, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Shark are there so far  
  
S "I wonder where the others are?"  
  
" I do not know it is strange for them not to be here"  
  
S "well they have been busuy latly"  
  
" True"  
  
S "how would you know Kagome"  
  
" I've been writing them letter"  
  
S "ohh"  
  
" yep"  
  
: Muroku walks in and sees Kagome M "Ohh i see you have reterned Kagome and you have brought some one with you"  
  
" Yes this is Shark my umm boyfriend"  
  
M "Ohh so you had some luck did you"  
  
" Yes great luck"  
  
M "Inuyasha should be here soon with Iya"  
  
" O why?" ' Not him I can't bare to see the to of them'  
  
M "I believe that he wanted to ask her some thing"  
  
" O whatever" Kagome moves closer to Sess  
  
Inu and Iya walk in Iya: "K-kagome why have you reterned?" Inuyasha is to stunned to talk  
  
" I have come to see my friends and for them to meet my new boyfriends"  
  
Inuyasha: "boyfriend?"  
  
Inu lookes over to Shark  
  
" Yes"  
  
Iy: " Well good job Kagome I'm proud of you finding someone"  
  
San "Isn't this wonderful Shark was able to heal her wonds so quickly too"  
  
Iy: " Yes this is great we shall celabrate"  
  
Inuyasha "YOU have a boyfriend?!"  
  
" Yes do you have a problem?"  
  
I "No it is just hard to believe"  
  
I " And what do you mean by her wonds Sango?"  
  
S "Ask Kagome not me"  
  
Iy: wispers to Inu " Calm down I no you still like her just let her go. Hey do you sence like Sess near by?"  
  
I "Fine. And kinda."  
  
Iya grabs Inu's hand  
  
Shark "Well since i now know every body we should take some time to get to know each other better."  
  
Iy: "That is a good idea"  
  
: Shark "Unfortunetly i have to leave in the morning I have important bisness to attened to tomorow."   
  
Iy " What kind of bisness do u do?"  
  
Shark "I am the assistent to the Lord near here and i must retern soon."  
  
Iy: " I see. thats interesting"  
  
Shark "I gust recently got the position and i must conferm with the Lord about the war that is approching"  
  
Iy: " Well good luck I guess" Nuges Inu to say something  
  
I "ohh, yah what she said"  
  
"Well I guess we have to go good seeing you Iya. Good bye Sango"  
  
San"Bye come back when you two get married"  
  
Iy: "Good bye." Iya waves good bye  
  
Shark "We will bw shure to do that Lady-Sango"  
  
"Good bye Iya"  
  
Iy: " Have a nice night" She smiles  
  
Sess and Kag leave  
  
Iya turns to everybody  
  
" I swear that guy is Sess no dout about it"  
  
San "are you shure?"  
  
" Positive. A first I wasn't but now I am sure of it"  
  
San "How do you know?"  
  
" Well his sent for one thing and his power"  
  
San: "I guess i missed it i was too happy for Kagome"  
  
" I'm happy for her too. I think"  
  
Iya looks at Inu " Are you ok?"  
  
I "Ya fine"  
  
" Ok"   
  
At the castle  
  
" Glad that is over with"  
  
"Glad we left when we did Iya found out who i was."  
  
" O well she is not that dumb even if she is dating Inuyasha"

Well thank you for reading my story don't forget to review hope you liked the story so far. If you liked this one you should read my other story Another Girl. LATER!!


	7. Her

Here it is Chapter 7 YAY!!! Well this doesn't have Sess and Kagome as much but hope you like it. I hope to have another chapter up soon. Well here we go :) Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff but if I did no body would like the show or watch it hehehehe.  
  
Sess: "I can see that but it also makes me wonder" Kag: " Wonder? Why would Iya make you wonder?"  
  
"I wonder what she sees in my yonger brother he is so barbaric yet she loves and controles him."  
  
" I do not know I wonder that myself some times. But they are together and we are together that is all that matters."  
  
"yes I suppose you are right"  
  
Back at the Hut  
  
Songo "What you doin there monk"  
  
Muroku looks up and sees Songo "N-nothing my dear Songo nothing at all"  
  
Songo "Right like I believ a lecherous monk like you" gleres at the monk  
  
Muroku "Fine I will tell you I saw Kikyo and was following her"  
  
neather know that Inuyasha is i the tree right above them lisening  
  
Inuyasha jumps down "Kikyo where"  
  
Muroku "Inuyasha do you still love kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha "N-no"  
  
Muroku "I think i will have to tell Iya"  
  
Inuyasha "No eany thing but that"  
  
Muroku "IYA!!!"  
  
" Stop yelling I'm right here" Iya walks out of the hut  
  
Muroku "Ohh sorry i just wanted to tell you that Inuyasha has been keeping a secreat from you."  
  
Iya: " O really is it the whole still loves the dead girl thing because if it is I already know"  
  
Muroku: "Well I will have to tell you that he followed her last night and had a small...ohh how should i say chat if you will." 'I'm lying through my teath and I will pay for it later but it is so fun getting him I trouble."  
  
Iya: "Stop lying. If you have not relized I have new powers one being I can read minds. That is also how I knew about Sess."  
  
Kikyo "Inuyasha dose that girl mean more to you then me Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha "K-kikyo"  
  
inu followes the voice into the forest forgeting about the others even Iya  
  
Iya: " That voice it sounds familiar. Where have I herd that voice"  
  
inu finds kikyo "K-kikyo what are you doing here?"  
  
Kikyo "I wanted to talk to you Inuyasha. I needed to know. Do you love that other girl more then me?"  
  
inu "Which one?"  
  
Kikyo "The one at the hut ."  
  
inu "well i guess i do"  
  
Iya sits in a tree looking down upon Kikyo and Inuyasha  
  
Kikyo "That is not good enough Inuyasha i must know if you don't love me any more. You still promised to go to hell with me if you love me you will come with me now if you don't i will drag you down there my self"  
  
Iya: "That girl she looks like no she couldn't be"  
  
inu "no Kikyo i will not go to hell with you you have already passed away how can i keep a promise to a dead person"  
  
Kikyo her soul collecters bind Inuyasha "Fine i will drag you there with me hands of hate"  
  
Iya jumps down from her branch " Let go of him you thing"  
  
inu "Let me go Kikyo i don't want to go to hell i actualy have a life"  
  
" O MY GOD! Kikyo is that you?"  
  
Kikyo charges and grabs inu by the hands and proceads to pull inuyasha to the pits of hell "Yes i am Kikyo the only woman for Inuyasha. Did you know he still has a soft spot for Kagome."  
  
back at the castle  
  
Kagome is off in the garden with Rin  
  
sess sences desterbence in his lands "little brother are you that week" he says aloud  
  
J: "What is a matter master?"  
  
"Inuyasha has found himself in an enevitable situation with Kikyo and Iya should i make it worse by having Kagome go visit him in his current situation?"  
  
J: "Well master it is your choice. Does Kagome want to go?"  
  
"I will see" walks over to Kagome "Kagome would you like to see an amusing battle?"  
  
Kag: " Ok that would be fun."  
  
"Would it desterb you if Inuyasha, Iya, and Kikyo in it?"  
  
" O well it might. why are they fighting? I hope not that would be bad."  
  
"Well i don't know for shure but we have to see that is if you would like to go."  
  
" Ok. Lets go then."  
  
when they arive "let me go Kikyo i want to live not go to hell." screams Inuyasha  
  
Iya sees Sess and Kagome " What are you doing?" she said still looking at Kikyo  
  
Sess "Well that is a sight for sour eyes"  
  
"We came to see what the camotion was about in my lands"  
  
" Well Kagome I do not think Inu would like to see you with his brother. " Iya said smiling evily  
  
inu hears "Kagome what are you doing here?"  
  
Iya takes her whip and uses it to grab Kikyo and she pulls her to the side  
  
Sess "I have busness to attened to Kagome i will retern momenteraly"  
  
Kag" Umm ok"  
  
Kiyko "What are you trying wench he is going to hell nomater what you do to me"  
  
" Not today he isn't. I helped kill you once I can do it again"

Well thats the end of this chapter hope you liked it please review. I like to thank my friend Andi for writing this story with me she is the writer of this story with me and thanks to mandy, Earth-Godess, and Shadow Kitsune67 for reviewing my story. hope to here more reviews. LATER!!! 


	8. Gone

Hey looky here its Chapter 8. YAY I guess hope you like it.

Kikyo "You a worthless demon that tryed to steal Inuyasha from me"

inu "Hay i resent that im half-demon you know"

Kikyo "Not for long you won't be"

Iya: " Let him go now"

Kagome is entently watching this unfold

she released the whip that was around Kikyo " Your right you shouldn't listen to me what do I know."

'what is she doing' inu and kag both think

" You would think after I help kill you I would feel better about myself. finally my sister is dead but no you are still around and won't leave anybody alone. I am tiered of this."

'this has gone to far i need to stop Kikyo once and for all' Kagome stands up and draws and arrow on to her bow

Kagome "Kikyo today you die" she releases the arow and it heads for Kikyo

Kikyo turns to see and enchanted arrow flying at her. It stricks her in the chest and pins her to the sacred tree Kikyo "No it's not possible I can't be defeated by my reencarnation I am to powerfull"

Iya: " That is the only way you can be defeated. By yourself"

Inuyasha is released from the soul collecters "So Kiyko how dose it feel to be pined to a tree i just hope it is for longer then 50 years"

the rest of Kiyko's soul leaves the clay being and enters Kagome as do all the soul's that she had collected. the clay being disintigrated and Kagome fanted only to be caught by Shark

Iya turns around and sees Shark shakes her head in disapointment and leaves mumbling something

Inuyasha sees Iya leave and runs after her

Kagome startes to come to "Are you alright Kagome?" asks shark

Kag: " I am fine. How is everybody else?"

"They ran off some where"

" Hm lets go home I am tiered"

"Ok" jumps off

Hut

Muroku "So what happened?"

Iya: "Nothing" Iya said in a anger tone of voice

Muroku "What happened to you Iya you sound angry"

" Nothing all ready" she sat down turnig her back to everybody

Sorry the chapter was so short My friend had to leave so we couldn't finish the chapter. The next chapter will b put up Friday. L8r!! Plesea review


End file.
